Finding Innocence
by alittlelambfan
Summary: Rachel is about to start her second year of college. She ready to be something great. Her new roommate is one odd, wild and innocent, Quinn Fabray. Feeling becomes a whole new thing for Rachel as Quinn worms her way into her life, changing her forever.
1. Wicked Scripts and NoShows

**Title:** Finding Innocence

**Summary:** Rachel is in her second year of college. She is very organized and ready to be something great. Her new roommate is one odd, wild but innocent, Quinn Fabray. Who new that this new person Rachel meets could change her whole life.

**Notes:** I had a dream about this last night, and I couldn't stop thinking about it!

**Pairing:** Rachel/Quinn friendship (maybe it will turn into something more)

**Warning:** Nothing yet..

**Disclaimer: **I obviously don't own Glee or anything of its characters. They all belong to Ryan Murphy and the other wonderful people who work on the show!

* * *

><p>Rachel sighed as she made her way up to her apartment building. It had been a long day of looking for work around New York City. She had been especially anxious to get the day over with because of the fact that she would be meeting her new roommate upon her arrival home. As her apartment building came into view she felt the nervousness tie up in her stomach again, she hadn't lived with anyone her first year of college, she wasn't very good with the social things. Not to mention the fact that she had only talked to this girl over the phone once and new really nothing about her, but, she said she wouldn't murder the poor unsuspecting brunette in the middle of the night, that was enough for Rachel. She parked her old and totally "not-Rachel" truck on the curb and shut the deafening engine off. The "Thing" as Rachel liked to call it, was a hand-me-down from her grandparents, it was made in the 1960's. she took her time in getting out of the vehicle, actually spending quite a few minutes in the safety of her car before she ventured in to her now "party of <em>two<em>" house hold.

"Pull yourself together Rach, you're not afraid of anything. There really isn't anything to _be _afraid of… right? Right," she talked to herself, something she did quite often. After her half-ass pep talk she basically shoved her tan legs out of the car and walked a shaky journey to the front door.

Inside there were three doors surrounding a rather small landing. To the left of the entry door was Rachel's best friends Kurt and Blaine's apartment. To the right was the landlord Artie, limited to a wheelchair and extremely young to be the owner of an apartment building, small as it may be. He was in Rachel's grade, sophomore in college. The same age as Kurt and Blaine, and now apparently the new girl. The four of them had formed a nearly inseparable bond, which was one of the reasons the brunette was uneasy about the extra individual entering in her little life. For one thing, she didn't want the poor thing to feel like an extra wheel, not that anyone was going to be unwelcoming, but most importantly, she didn't want anything messed up in her perfect world. Rachel didn't do well with change. She took a big breath and huffed it out, resisting the temptation to run into the safety of the left apartment, and went through the middle door.

Rachel's apartment was simple enough. A narrow staircase a few feet in front of the door lead up to the family room and kitchen. Some things the brunette liked about the apartment building were the very high ceilings and big windows, the family room and kitchen were combined, making a big open area. Once at the top of the staircase, you were in the TV room, and just one step up at the far end of the room, you were in the kitchen. To the right side of the family room, were two doors. They were two identical rooms, one for Rachel and one for the new girl. And another door on the right side was the bathroom. There wasn't much to it; Rachel's liked it that way.

Rachel examined her surroundings as she quietly opened and shut the door. She didn't hear anything but saw a colorful pair of rain boats that definitely didn't belong to her next to her Uggs just before the staircase leading up. At the silence, Rachel gained more confidence and made her way up the stairs. The big room was empty. It smelled faintly like vanilla, something that didn't come from Rachel's strawberry scent. There was a napkin on the wooden eating table for Rachel to read. It said "_**Hi Rachel, I dropped my stuff off here like you told me two. I have some things I need to take care and should be back later tonight. Thanks again for everything. And the house is really pretty! X Quinn.**_" It was written in loopy half print half cursive writing. '_Quinn, that's her name.' _Rachel remembered, thankful that she wouldn't have to ask. Because apparently, Quinn didn't forget her name. She couldn't decide if she was happy, or upset that the girl wasn't yet there, so she decided that she was indifferent about it.

She looked around the apartment again, admiring her near sparkling surroundings. She had been up late the night before cleaning every inch of every room in anticipation. It was something she loved to do; being neat was one of Rachel's reasons for existence. Her eyes landed on the door to Quinn's room, it was cracked slightly open and just so annoying to Rachel's curiousness. Giving in, she made her way over to the room and pushed it open a bit more. It was _her _apartment first, she_ should _have visitation rights. So, why did she feel so weird standing in the door frame of her new roommates bedroom. There was a lot of purple, Rachel noticed, and the vanilla smell was much stronger. Just as Rachel was about to venture in, a firm nock sounded from her front door, causing her to yelp. Clutching her hand to her heart she reminded herself that Quinn had a key and she told her told her to use it. She ran to the door and peeped through the eyehole, she frowned. It was Blaine. She whipped the door open.

"Use your _key _dammit!" She growled at him, grabbing the shirt above his sternum and ripping him violently through the threshold and up the stairs. Blaine ignored her over dramatic ways and peered around the apartment.

"Is she here?" He whispered.

"Not yet, look," she handed him the napkin.

"She has some _'things'_ to take care of? Vague much?" he said after reading it.

"Well, I don't know, what's the worst she could be doing? She is probably just picking some other things up or something," Rachel said, telling herself more than anyone else.

"Has the girl set up her room yet?" the dark haired boy asked, making his way over to the open-doored room.

"Quinn," Rachel corrected, "And, not really," she came up behind him, looking at the scene; another wave of panic flew through her. It was as if every time she looked at a piece of evidence that Quinn was in fact moving in, she just got more and more nervous about the idea.

"_Quinn _likes purple," Blaine stated. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Are you going to make these stupid judgments when you meet her?"

"You know me Rach, I just process things out loud," he said. The brunette scoffed

"No, you _judge _out loud," she sighed, making her way into the kitchen. "What time is it anyway?" she asked.

"Seven twenty four, twenty five actually," the dark haired boy replied, sitting himself down at the table island. "Are you anxious?"

"Yes,"

"Why?"

"Cause,"

"Cause why?"

"Ah! Blaine! I don't know maybe because a person I have never met before is moving in with me!" she yelled, the drama queen in her becoming prominent. Blaine, again, ignored it. He was very good at ignoring the drama queens in his life, a.k.a. Rachel and Kurt. So, instead of supplying a comforting answer which he knew wouldn't have worked, he just sniffed the air.

"Smells like vanilla," he said. Rachel sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. She was trying to remember what she was doing before Blaine had upset her dramatic nerves. '_Coffee, right._'

"Do you want coffee?"

"Sure,"

They sat in a comfortable silence while Rachel bustled around the kitchen. They were good for each other, Blaine sat back and let Rachel do her thing when she got into one of her upset moods, and Rachel didn't hold grudges to Blaine's judgmental quips and snarky outbursts. When Rachel was becoming antsy, she liked to have Blaine there, his presence calmed her down. When Blaine was feeling down, he liked to have Rachel there to cheer him up. It worked for some reason.

"Where is Kurt?" She asked when she sat down, a cup of coffee cradled in her hands.

"He is preoccupied with some Madonna auction online, he said he would cut off my eyebrows if I tried to take his attention away again," Blaine answered, almost wincing at the thought. Rachel's eyes widened and she sat up a little straighter at the mention of Madonna, but she resisted the urge to climb onto her computer and kick Kurt's ass at bidding. She just smiled instead.

"Blaine, you love Madonna, how come you're not in on it?" She asked.

"Remember the _last _time I almost beat Kurt? At buying the first official copy of the Wicked script?" He clutched onto his coffee cup, "I almost needed stiches!" he yelled. Rachel giggled.

"And who was the on to actually _buy _the script?" she asked evilly. Blaine sighed in obviously envy and eyed the framed script that hung up on Rachel's wall.

"Whatever," he said dismissively. Rachel laughed again. "I thought she was going to be here when you got home today," he said. The brunette shrugged.

"She _was,_"

"Are you upset that she isn't or happy?"

"I've uhh, decided that I was indifferent about it,"

There was a sound below, something had crashed. Then there was a frustrated yell, and another crash. Rachel bit her cheeks really hard to not laugh at Blaine's face. The yell sounded like Kurt and Blaine had jumped up to go see what was the matter.

"I gotta go!" he threw over his shoulder. Then the door was closed. And Rachel was left in a vanilla scented silence with two coffee cups to clean and worry gnawing at her stomach.

* * *

><p><em>Its not Beta'd so mistakes are mine guys =. Yeah so if you guys could tell me if this is worth continuing, I might add another chapter anyways. But it would be great if you could **REVIEW** and tell me what you think! :)_


	2. Hey There Cutey

**Title:** Finding Innocence

**Summary:** Rachel is in her second year of college. She is very organized and ready to be something great. Her new roommate is one odd, wild but innocent, Quinn Fabray. Who new that this new person Rachel meets could change her whole life.

**Notes:** So I am nervous about this chapter, you'll have to tell me what you think. In the next chapter or so I am probably going to start developing their characters a bit more. And you will most likely meet Kurt and Artie as well! I am looking forward to what you guys have to say! **Hope you enjoy!**

**Pairing:** Rachel/Quinn friendship (maybe it will turn into something more)

**Warning:** Language

**Disclaimer: **I obviously don't own Glee or anything of its characters. They all belong to Ryan Murphy and the other wonderful people who work on the show!

* * *

><p>Rachel found herself in a grand building. As she walked along the marble floor vanilla filled up her senses. '<em>That's odd' <em>she thought. The large room she was in was empty except for figures that Rachel saw at the far end of it. She journeyed over there and the scene became clearer, a woman with dark hair sat in a chair next a large and ornate coffin. The woman was crying and looked up as Rachel's black heals clicked nearer.

"Idina Menzel?" Rachel exclaimed at the sight of the woman's tear stained face.

"Rachel, this is a sad time," Idina said.

"What is it? Wait, you know my name?" The brunette eyed the coffin curiously.

"Barbara Streisand…is…dead,"

"NOOOO!"

* * *

><p>"No!" Rachel gasped, sitting up pin straight in her bed. She thanked the lord as she realized it was just a nightmare. "Holy <em>shit <em>I hate that dream!" The brunette exclaimed to herself quietly as she placed a hand over her chest.

Rachel threw a glance at the clock and cursed as she realized she had slept longer than she had planned. After Blaine had left, the brunette did one more sweep over the house, cleaning everything in sight and staying far away from Quinn's new room. When the house was spotless she had wanted to sleep for just forty five minutes, until nine. It was 2:00 am and surely Quinn had gotten back by now. Rachel jumped out of her bed quietly and tip toed out of her baby blue room. The family room and kitchen were dark. When her eyes adjusted to the dimness Rachel could see a purple post-it note on the couch that was directly across from her bedroom door. The brunette scurried over to grab it. "_**Hi Rachel, I got in just now, its 10:47. Don't worry I didn't expect you to wait up for me! I bought some food for breakfast in the morning, so if its okay with you, I was going to make us pancakes. I don't know when you'll read this but its out here just in case! Cant wait to meet you! :) X Quinn. P.S. I took a shower, with my own stuff of course, hope that was alright. But honestly, who likes meeting a stinky person?**_" Rachel involuntarily smiled at the loopy scrawl, Quinn defiantly didn't seem like the "kill you and steal your identity" type of roommate, she was the roommate that made you pancakes before even meeting you.

The temptation to peek into the room next to hers was immense. Rachel was the cat that always got killed from the curiosity, but she always figured that since cat's had nine lives, she could do whatever the hell she wanted. She strode over to the door, once again, being drowned in the scent of vanilla. She wrapped her hand around the gold colored handle and opened the door just a crack. She obviously couldn't see anything but sure enough, there was a lump underneath the purple sheets. It was moving up and down slowly with the girls breathing. It was by far the _weirdest _thing Rachel had ever seen. A stranger, who she had only had one two minute phone conversation with, and several post-it notes which Rachel hadn't even yet replied too, sleeping in a bed that now belonged to said stranger, in a room that also belonged to the stranger, being a _stranger._ Yes, the girl was harmless, maybe, but Rachel had to close the door at the oddness of the situation.

Sleep was out of the question, but that didn't stop Rachel from trying. After she got back into her room she changed out of her jeans and t-shirt and put on black leggings and a purple sweatshirt. She frowned, and changed into a blue sweatshirt. She had seen enough purple for a while. She sighed and did a quick run through of her hair, relieved that she took a shower before she fell asleep. Rachel then walked over to her bed and, not before tripping and stubbing her toe on her nightstand, threw herself onto the soft surface

"Ouch…" the brunette grimaced at the throbbing of her toe. After about two hours of thinking up ways she could greet Quinn in the morning and not come across as a bitch, Rachel did eventually fall asleep. This time dreaming about the mysterious, moving, pile of human that was sleeping in the room next to her.

* * *

><p>Rachel woke up again, this time to the smell of bacon, syrup, and of course vanilla. She sprung out of her bed and flew over to her door. She placed her ear on the wooden surface, she could hear humming, she couldn't exactly depict what song it was, but it was familiar. A wave of fear fluttered around her nervous system and she actually started wondering what would happen if she just didn't venture out of her room. She quickly shook the idea away before it became too tempting and walked over to her vanity. '<em>Makeup? No makeup? Hair up? Hair down? Does this outfit look okay? God dammit.' <em>She decided on foundation and hair down. She wasn't going to change because she knew that if she didn't just go out there in what she was wearing, the brunette surely would have spent half the day on picking out her outfit alone.

"Rachel. You. Can. _Do_. This. Okay? Nothing to it, she seems nice right? She's humming for fucks sake. Just _move._ Go," she said to herself. Rachel sighed and ran her hand through her hair. Once she looked presentable she decided to at least stand up and face the door. It was going to take baby steps. After a few moments of facing the door, she decided to walk to it. The brunette was getting frustrated with herself. '_Just _GO!' she internally yelled. As this was going through her head she opened the door and with a blur threw herself out of it.

Rachel hadn't been quiet, obviously. Because as soon as the door slammed shut the girl that was fluttering around the kitchen turned around with wide eyes. And she was beautiful. So pretty in fact that Rachel had to look away in fear of staring or blushing. '_What? What the hell is wrong with you? Just look at her!' _Quinn was blonde, with hair that went pin strait down to her shoulders. She had big amazing hazel eyes and Rachel didn't even need to be up close to notice that she had the longest eyelashes that she had ever seen. She could hear some giggling, but she kept her head down.

"Are you okay?" came a voice, it sounded so comforting, Rachel decided she could listen to it all day. '_Wait, Rachel. What's going on with you? She is just a girl!' _The brunette straightened up quickly, putting on a smile.

"Yeah! Uh hey, I'm Rachel, Berry. Rachel Berry," she said stupidly. Quinn walked over to her with she most mesmerizing smile Rachel had ever had the pleasuring of seeing.

"Nice to meet you," Quinn said with a wink. "I'm Quinn Fabray," Rachel had to hold back a shudder at the proximity of them, the blonde was probably two feet in front of her. That was ten feet to close. There was a silence but it wasn't particularly awkward. The brunette smiled despite her nervousness and stuck out her hand. Quinn took it almost immediately and shook it. Rachel couldn't deny the shock that went through her body and made her heart jump. '_What the _hell_?' _Quinn stared at their hands with an unreadable expression and pulled hers away a bit too quickly for Rachel. The scent of the vanilla almost became too much for the brunette and she had to fight off the blush that was threatening to cross her face.

"Did you read the post-it note I left you? I mean, did you see it before now?" Quinn said, Rachel almost got lost in the blondes honey voice but decided it was time to pull herself together. Quickly shaking off the weird feelings she was getting she nodded and said,

"Yeah actually. I woke up around two last night and saw it. By the way, you don't have to ask to make breakfast or take a shower. This is your house too!" Rachel laughed and she could swear she saw a light pigment of pink on Quinn's cheeks.

"Right, sorry. I just guess I am a little nervous," the blonde said, ducking her head slightly and shuffling her feet.

"Oh well, you're not alone, trust me," Rachel assured. Quinn looked physically relieved and smiled again. She grabbed Rachel's hand and brought her quickly over to the kitchen area. After telling her to sit and shoving her into a chair she grabbed the brunette a cup of coffee.

"So, tell me about yourself! If we are going to be living together, we should at least know the basics!" Quinn seemed to have lost her worried demeanor as she giggled out her words. Her cuteness made Rachel trip on her thoughts. '_Cuteness? C'mon Rachel she is a _girl._ That's all, pull yourself together,_'

"Well," she started, feeling more confident now that Quinn wasn't staring beautifully into her eyes anymore because she had turned back to the stove. "I grew up in Lima, Ohio-"

"No way! I grew up in Lima too!" Quinn exclaimed, turning around to face Rachel with big eyes. "Except right before I was to go to High School we moved to Penfield, New York," Quinn explained, turning back again.

"What High School?" Rachel asked curiously?

"William McKinley? I think that's what it was,"

"We just missed each other then. I was in a boarding school for middle school, so you wouldn't know mw from there," Rachel said with a laugh.

"Well, you wouldn't have liked me anyway. I was kind of a big bitch in High School. I was captain of the cheerleading squad," Quinn said, with a halfhearted laugh.

"Huh, so you were one of _those _girls," Rachel said. "Yeah, see I was captain of the _glee _club. You probably would have eaten me up,"

"Well, it was mostly for my father. He wanted me to follow after the perfect footsteps of my perfect sister, when in reality, I would have killed to be in the glee club. But, after I got kicked out of the house and my father left my mom, I really didn't feel the need to _be_ a bitch anymore. So when my mom took me back, I was just kind of normal. Well, actually I became a pink haired Skank first, literally, but then I was normal. Kind of," Quinn said, probably not realizing that she might have said _way _more than she wanted too. Rachel's mouth hung open.

"I-uh, wow," was all she could get out. '_Wow Rachel, she just told you her obviously awful life's story, and you just say "wow"?' _

"Oh, did I really just say all that?" Quinn said, widening her eyes.

"Yep,"

"Huh, well I just don't know where that came from! I am sorry!"

"No!" Rachel exclaimed a bit too loudly; the last thing she wanted was for Quinn to feel uncomfortable. "I am just wondering how you got from there, to here. You just don't seem like the bitchy cheerleader kind, let alone the pink haired outcast type,"

"I _wasn't. _That's the point. It took me forever to find out who I was. When I did, I washed out the pink hair and dropped the bitch mode. And then I became what I like to call "The Real Quinn." It just took some extra time is all," Quinn explained. Rachel nodded.

"Can I ask why you got kicked out?" she asked oh so carefully. She noticed Quinn's back tense up ever so slightly. Rachel cursed her idiocy. '_Of course you can't you dummy! That's personal!' _She opened her mouth to apologize but Quinn beat her to it.

"That's a long story that I don't tend to tell people I just met," she said. If anyone else said that, they would have sounded so rude, but the way Quinn said it so delicately and softly made Rachel feel like _she _was being the rude one.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have," she said, honestly hoping she didn't ruin anything. Not that there was a relationship too ruin.

"Oh I'm not mad. The old Quinn maybe would have been. But me, I understand that you were curious. I'll tell you one day," the blonde said. It made Rachel feel like what ever had happened must have been bad. "Enough about my family though, what about yours?"

"I have two gay dads," Rachel said like an idiot. Quinn smiled.

"Good for them," she said earnestly.

"I'm Jewish," Again, stupidly.

"I'm Christian," Quinn held back the giggle as she realized Rachel's poor communication skills.

"I'm an only child,"

"Lucky," the blonde grimaced slightly.

"I like to sing," Rachel continued awkwardly. This time Quinn let the giggle escape.

"Rachel, I'm not trying to interrogate you!" She said, finally finishing with breakfast and handing Rachel a plate. Meanwhile the brunette was trying to not faint at the sound of her name coming off of Quinn's lips.

"Right, sorry, I know. I am just not very good with the social things,"

"I noticed. It's okay though, it's kind of cute," Quinn said with a laugh. But, they both got a weird feeling at what the blonde had said. Rachel blushed and Quinn did too.

"Good, cause it takes me a while to get comfortable with people. It's really not anything personal. Actually, when I was younger, you really couldn't get me to shut up. That's another reason why people thought I was unbelievably annoying in High School. I have been told that I am very confident," Rachel said with a small laugh. Quinn smiled again.

"That's nothing to be ashamed of! Sometimes I would kill for some confidence!" the blonde said sweetly. They ate in a comfortable silence after that. Rachel wolfed down the pancakes, thanking whatever power watched from above that Quinn could cook and that she could stop ordering out. The bacon was next, and it was so good that Rachel wondered how she had lived through her many years of being a vegan.

"Honestly, this is amazing!" She said. Looking around Quinn's frame for seconds, she had planned on not showing the fact that she ate a shitload of food, but she forgot. Quinn giggled and took her plate; she refilled it and set it back down in front of the brunette. After that she did a little dance in place, shuffling her feet around and doing a spin or two. Rachel smiled a little reluctantly at Quinn's playfulness; she guessed that if anyone else just started dancing randomly it you have looked weird. It seemed completely normal for Quinn

"Thanks, it makes up for my cleaning skills. I have always loved cooking, but when it comes to cleaning…" the beautiful blonde frowned and shook her head. "But don't worry," she added. "I am going to keep as clean as possible!" she promised, hoping Rachel wasn't germ a-phobic or anything. The brunette laughed.

"I love cleaning! I got your messes don't worry. As long as you keep me from starving we won't have any problems don't worry!" She said.

"Can't cook huh?" Quinn smiled and sat back down.

"Not even cereal," They laughed together at that. Rachel was feeling extremely elated. They spent the rest of the morning talking about their quirks and flaws. Rachel felt herself wanting to know more and more about the beautiful blonde with every passing moment,

* * *

><p><strong>I REALLY hope you guys liked it! And I can take some constructive criticism so if you have any input I am willing to listen!<strong> **_REVIEW!_**


	3. Softballs And Marbles

**Title:** Finding Innocence

**Summary:** Rachel is in her second year of college. She is very organized and ready to be something great. Her new roommate is one odd, wild but innocent, Quinn Fabray. Who new that this new person Rachel meets could change her whole life.

**Notes:** I am not to sure about this chapter you'll have to tell me what you think! Quinn and Rachel make dinner for the night and Quinn meets Rachel's friends.

**Pairing:** Rachel/Quinn friendship (maybe it will turn into something more)

**Warning:** Language

**Disclaimer: **I obviously don't own Glee or anything of its characters. They all belong to Ryan Murphy and the other wonderful people who work on the show!

* * *

><p>After knowing Quinn for a day, Rachel was hooked. When the blonde had left later the day they had met to again "take care of a few things." Whatever the hell that meant, she felt incredibly lonely and found herself thinking about the blonde, a lot. She thought about her hair, her playfulness, her smile, her eyes, her smell, which was all over the fucking place. Then Rachel would have to stop herself because she didn't really know if that was what a roommate was <em>supposed <em>to do whenever their cotenant wasn't around. Probably not.

But, nonetheless it was what the brunette was doing right now. It was the day after Quinn had moved in and she was out again doing whatever vague things she did. And Rachel was mindlessly cleaning the house like a maniac, of course having what she liked to call "Quinn Brain." She was going crazy by the time that the beautiful blonde came home. She was humming the familiar tune from the day before, something Rachel still couldn't figure out, and holding multitudes of bags. The brunette rushed to help the girl she was shooed away with a kick from the blonde.

"Get outta here silly! I don't need no help!" She faked a southern accent as she repeatedly shoved the brunette up stairs with her rain booted foot. Once they were at the top Quinn quickly waggled her foot in the air to get off her shoe, sticking her tongue out in concentration, something Rachel found absolutely adorable. '_Wait, what?" _The brunette laughed in a subtle way, bending over to help the odd blonde. One thing Rachel had learned about Quinn in the thirty hours of knowing her, was that she was just a little bit off center, good natured and unbelievable adorable, but just a _little _nuts. She stood up after successfully removing the blonde's boots and stepped out of the way as the girl made her way quickly to the table.

"Hey thanks!" she threw over her shoulder. "Look!" Quinn had set the bags on the counter and turned around to grab Rachel by the hand and yank her over so she was standing next to her. "I got some new paint for my room, its okay with your landlord right?" Quinn asked. Rachel nodded; slightly dazed from the girls peppiness and the fact that she was still holding her hand. The blonde seemed to notice too, and quickly pulled away. "Good!"

"Is the color purple?" Rachel asked, already knowing the answer. Quinn's mouth opened up wide.

"_How _did you know?" She asked disbelievingly. The brunette shrugged, hiding a smirk.

"Lucky guess," she said in a nonchalant way. This made Quinn smile really big and she bounced up and down on her toes a little bit. Rachel wanted to smile too, but instead she lifted her eyebrows at the crazy girl. The blonde laughed a little and grabbed Rachel's hand again, this time bringing her over to her room. She pushed the door open and concentrated on staring at the walls.

"Do you think it will work in here?" Quinn whispered.

"What?" Rachel dropped her voice as well, reflex.

"The purple!" The blonde exclaimed, still in a soft and quiet voice.

"_I _do, do you?"

"I do," Quinn nodded once in a firm way.

"Why are we whispering?" Rachel asked kind of feeling confused at the girl's wave like personality. Instead of answering, Quinn seemed to notice that there hands were still interlocked, again, and she pulled it away, again. The brunette instantly missed the contact. She was brought back over to the table, this time having an arm rapped around her bicep; it seemed less personal that way.

"What did you do today?" The blonde asked, completely changing the subject, but Rachel didn't really feel like it was on purpose.

"I-uhh cleaned," '_Thought about you, all day. _Shut up! _Damn Quinn Brain.' _The words came out stupidly as the brunette became once more entranced by the beautiful girls hazel gaze.

"Hmm," Quinn seemed disappointed. "That doesn't sound like very much fun," Rachel shrugged.

"I like cleaning, no biggie," she said. Quinn giggled.

"I noticed," they had moved over to the family room by now, and seated themselves opposite on the couch.

"What did you do today?" Rachel asked, silently hoping that she would get some further information on what these said "Things" were and why Quinn was "Taking care of them." The blonde's small smile, which she seemed to wear all the time unless she was displaying her beyond beautiful teeth smile, twitched just slightly, almost as if the girl was fighting a frown.

"Well, I went shopping," the blonde said. '_Hmm, very convincing Quinn Fabray, very convincing'_ Rachel thought, but she dropped it anyways.

"Hey," she started, willing to talk about something different. "I was wondering if you wanted to meet some people later tonight." She asked carefully, testing the waters. Quinn smiled big and bounced up and down on the couch.

"Of _course!_" She giggled, clapping her hands together. Rachel laughed, wondering how a person could be so charming and so childish but yet act like an adult at the same time.

"Okay. Cause my best friends want to meet you. They live down stairs. One is the landlord, which you kind of already met, right?"

"Wheels!" Quinn exclaimed, smiling even brighter. Rachel paused. She then opened her mouth, then shut it again, then opened it again, shaking her head slightly and letting out a laugh.

"Uh yeah. They were going to have dinner with us," she said smiling, more at the blonde's cuteness than anything else.

"Can I cook?" Quinn asked.

"That was the plan," Rachel responded with a guilty laugh. The blonde giggled excitedly before checking the clock.

"Ah! It's already four? We need food in the house! Come shopping with me?" she asked, already standing up and putting on her rain boots, which were still sprawled out in front of the staircase.

"Wait, we must have something here!" Rachel said, getting up and started making her way into the kitchen but was held back by a hard hand wrapping around her bicep again.

"Um excuse me!" Quinn said loudly, "But, we have no food in the house," she continued quickly, stringing her words together and looking away like she was almost insulting Rachel somehow. Before the brunette could respond, the blonde had already detached her hand from her arm and was flying down the stairs. "Meet you in the car!" She through over her shoulder, before opening and slamming the door shut. All Rachel could think was how much of a handful Quinn was going to become as she made her way down the stairs at a "normal person" pace.

* * *

><p>The car ride to the store was quick in Quinn's blue mini cooper; Rachel of course resisted the crack she wanted to make at the fact that the car wasn't purple. There wasn't traffic, which was a heaven sent in New York City, but they stayed in Brooklyn, and there really was never much traffic there. Quinn plugged in her iPod the second they entered the car and went right to her songs and pressed shuffle.<p>

"I'm kind of a music freak," the blonde said with a smile.

"Me too," It didn't take long for Rachel to realize what song was playing; it was Haven't Met You Yet by Michael Bublé. The brunette smiled in satisfaction as she finally realized what the blonde had been incessantly humming for all for the past day and a half. She still couldn't believe she had only spent about thirty one hours with this girl and they were already going shopping with each other. '_Weren't strangers that moved in supposed to keep to themselves? Well, I guess there might be some rules that just don't apply to Quinn. Not that I am complaining, honestly.' _

Once they had gotten to the store, which was only a few blocks away, they could have walked; Quinn got out of the car and waited impatiently for the brunette to follow.

"C'_mon," _she said in a way that made Rachel smile. "Hold my hand?" The blonde asked. The brunette felt her stomach flutter, something she would think about later, but she smiled and took the outstretched hand. They laced their fingers together; it was done on a reflex. Rachel would notice every once and a while Quinn would be staring at their hands, biting her lip and concentrating.

The dinner Quinn wanted to make was simple enough, spaghetti and meatballs, bread sticks and corn. It was something that Rachel would have completely screwed over, even though it was a fairly easy dinner, but she would be useful in the cleanup. The brunette again, couldn't help but ogle at the blonde's personality. She knew she had shied up over the years, don't worry, it didn't affect her career choice. But, watching the blonde move, and occasionally skip, around the store made her wonder how someone could _be _so charming, she figured that it would always be a mystery. They had to stop holding hands when they went to the cash register. Rachel instantly missed the girl's warmth. She also insisted on paying, but Quinn would have none of that apparently, and shoved her card toward the worker before the brunette could.

Once they got home, Quinn again jumped out of the car and waited for the brunette, impatiently. Rachel was rushed up stairs and into a seat next to the kitchen island. It was done in a blur and Rachel felt dizzy afterwards.

"Did you even lock your car?" She asked, closing her eyes, she suddenly had a headache. Quinn looked up with big eyes from where she was standing, unloading the groceries.

"Oh shoot!" She said, squeezing her eyes shut and bunching up her fists. "Be right back!" She continued, already halfway down the staircase. Rachel was feeling antsy, like she needed to clean something, or perfect something. She went up to the cabinet and took two Ibuprofen. Then she made her way to her room, she wanted to check her makeup and hair, maybe they needed perfecting. They did, and Rachel was happy to comply. When she went back out to the kitchen Quinn was back, filling up a pot of water.

"What's that for?" She asked curiously. Quinn laughed a little.

"For the spaghetti? It needs to cook in boiling water first," she said. Rachel gaped her mouth open.

"_That's _what I always forget to do!" She exclaimed. Yeah, she was that hopeless at cooking. This time Quinn laughed loudly.

"How _do _you make spaghetti?" The blonde giggled. Rachel shrugged. "I don't really know, I can never find the recipe…" she said earnestly. The blonde continued giggling, it made the brunette feel self-conscious. "Hey," she started. "Hey stop that! It's not that funny!" Quinn laughed harder; the pot was now over filling with water. Rachel blushed deeply, but she couldn't help but notice how infectious the blondes laugh was. And soon, she was giggling with her. "Hey!" She yelled, despite the fact that she was laughing too. Quinn calmed her giggles down and began wiping her eyes. "Okay it seriously wasn't that funny," Rachel said, smiling.

"Oh, it was," the blonde said in-between deep breaths.

"Okay, okay. Do want help or not?" Rachel spat softly. Quinn laughed again.

"From the girl who didn't know you had to _boil _spaghetti to cook it, no thanks,"

"Well, fine then!" Rachel said, sticking out her tongue and sitting down grumpily in a seat next to Quinn's work space.

"You know, I haven't known you for that long, but you're funny," the blonde said, smiling brightly down to the brunette. Rachel hid the smile, she wanted Quinn to think she was mad at her, but she was failing. "Hey grumpy, why don't you take this meat and roll them into balls," the hazel eyed girl said like she was talking to a small child. Rachel hesitated; it was very possible that if she was given that task it would not turn out good. Quinn smiled. "Here, why don't I show you? Go wash your hands please," she said sweetly. Rachel obeyed.

"Are you sure that this is a good idea?" the brunette asked, eyeing the meat disgustingly.

"Yeah, it's not hard! Watch!" The blond said, effectively charming Rachel again, for the umpteenth freaking time. Quinn took a handful of the raw meat and clumped it together into a ball, once it looked perfect; she set it on some wax paper. Rachel was confused by the whole process but did her best when the blonde left her to fend for herself and started working on the bread sticks. The meatballs ended up horrible, of course. And the brunette ducked her head when Quinn came to inspect her work.

"Well," the blond said. "You uh, got the shape down," she continued, pointing the round lumps of meat. "But meatballs shouldn't be the size of marbles… or softballs," she laughed. Rachel threw her hands up in the hair, she really just wanted to clean something, or sing, just do something that she was good at. "Hey now, its okay," Quinn said, bending down to be at eye level with Rachel. "It's not going to put us to far behind if I fix these, but while I am you're going to stir the spaghetti," she continued, making Rachel stand up, she bumped her hip into the brunettes side to move her out of the way. The brown eyed girl watched in amazement as Quinn magically fixed her mistake, but remembered she had a job to do.

Dinner was ready about an hour and half later. Quinn had set the table for five people, and pushed one of the chair away for Artie. Rachel had watched the blonde in a daze as she fluttered beautifully around the kitchen, doing a million things at once.

"What time are they going to get here?" Quinn asked.

"Seven thirty,"

"Just on time!" The blonde smiled. Rachel eyed the mess in the kitchen, itching desperately to attack it. But before she could even grab a sponge there was a knock on the door. The brunette rushed to the mirror, fixing her hair and checking her makeup, it hadn't changed since the last time she fixed it, but she was feeling OCD. She answered the door with a smile.

"Hey darling!" Kurt said with a fantastic smile.

"Hey! How was that auction?" Rachel asked, biting back a laugh. Kurt scrunched his face up.

"Ugh, don't mention it," he said.

"Come in!" The brunette opened the door wider and stepped out of the way so Blaine and Kurt could carry Artie up the stairs. She followed up quickly after them.

"Oh my god she looks like Jessica Alba!" Kurt said before saying hello. Rachel resisted the urge to slap in him upside the head. Blaine stepped in before she could.

"Ugh, please excuse him. I'm Blaine, this is my boyfriend Kurt," He said nicely. Quinn put on the most dashing smile probably any of them had ever seen. "But," he continued. "You are beautiful," he said honestly. Quinn ducked her head a little.

"It's very nice to meet you," she said, it sounded so sweet that all their hearts melted. Artie rolled up and stuck out his hand.

"Hey again," he said.

"Hey Wheels!" Quinn said in a happy voice, bending down and resting her hands on her knees.

"Guys there is spaghetti and meat balls for dinner," Rachel said, beginning to feel slightly neglected. The boys suddenly looked nervous and eyed Quinn like they were scared for her health. The brunette rolled her eyes playfully. "Quinn made it, she is an amazing cook," she said, shoving Blaine a little. They all visibly relaxed.

"Oh thank god," Kurt said, over reacting and placing his hand over his chest. "Quinn have you ever seen this girl cook? I got so scared for a moment!" The blonde giggled, putting her hand over her mouth.

"Oh I know," she said, sending a wink Rachel's way. The brunette frowned.

"What is this? Kick Rachel Day?" She exclaimed, throwing her arms about.

"Oh honey," Kurt said in a baby voice. "Every day is Kick Rachel Day," they all laughed, except Rachel and Quinn, who just smiled.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah _get your ass in there," _Rachel said, gesturing to the table and slapping Kurt's butt to get him moving. Quinn sat back as the group of friends wrestled their way into their seats, smiling and laughing at them. She took the last one that was open next to Rachel and Blaine.

During the dinner the boys mostly just interrogated Quinn and playfully poked fun at Rachel. While the brunette couldn't stop staring at the beautiful and quirky blonde as she let her childishness peak out. She was happy with where this was going. Quinn was getting along with her closest friends, which was a god send. The only thing Rachel was confused at was why the blonde soon became one of the _only _things she could think about.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading guys! MISTAKES ARE MY FAULT. <em><strong>REVIEWWW!<strong>_


	4. Morning Walks and All These Sundresses

**Summary:** Rachel is about to start her second year of college. She ready to be something great. Her new roommate is one odd, wild and **innocent**, **Quinn** Fabray. Feeling becomes a whole new thing for Rachel as Quinn worms her way into her life, changing her forever.

**Notes:** **I know I haven't been around lately. I had serious writers block! I changed the summary a little bit. And, I am just realising some major mistakes in grammer and such in previous chapters...I will try to be a more efficient editor in the future :). This chapter is about how Rachel wants to spend more time with Quinn, its the beggining of a lovely friendship (I hope!).**

**Pairing:** Rachel/Quinn friendship (maybe it will turn into something more)

**Warning:** Nothing yet..

**Disclaimer: **I obviously don't own Glee or anything of its characters. They all belong to Ryan Murphy and the other wonderful people who work on the show!

* * *

><p>After some time getting to know the blonde, Rachel noticed that Quinn had a few different "moods." There was fun, playful Quinn, which was around whenever the girl was in a good mood, so, a lot. Then there was her mature mode, which was kind of always there but often overshadowed by her funny, down to earth, child like mode. There was her stubborn mode, the one that made Rachel feel more like a guardian to the girl than a roommate. Then, her serious mode, which was brought out at appropriate times. And lastly her determined mode, the one where she got competitive and hilariously concentrated, that mode never failed to make Rachel laugh. There were rare times when Quinn would seem overwhelmed or nervous, but mostly, Quinn was just a very funny, happy girl. Let's not forget the fact that Rachel was eighty percent sure that Quinn was just nuts, lovable, but crazy. But, there was one thing Rachel knew, no matter what mode the blonde was in, crazy or not, Quinn never failed to mesmerize and entrance her completely.<p>

Rachel also found that Quinn's diet contained mostly of sugar. She would be caught eating a salad every now and then, but it was rare. The blonde stayed VERY far away from soda though, she was convinced that the bubbles held microscopic knifes that carved open you insides. But when not sugar, Quinn randomly like fruit. Well, it was more of an obsession. Except not red grapes, only green, because to Quinn, red grapes had demons in them that took over your soul. But, Quinn said she only drank red wine, and that white wine had been painted that way by evil Christmas elves. Yeah, that confused Rachel too.

* * *

><p>To Quinn, living with Rachel as a roommate was just about the most perfect thing ever. Sure, the brunette might have lied about "quietness" and "shying up over the years", the girl talked nonstop. And good lord is she a drama queen. But Rachel was sweet and funny and didn't look at the blonde like she had three heads. Rachel went along with Quinn's crazy, it was nice. And she cleans, just a plus.<p>

* * *

><p>Rachel woke up, again, at 5:15, again. She could not think of a worse time to NOT be asleep, but nonetheless, it was the time she had woken up for the past four weeks. Every morning, at about around five-ish, Quinn would wake up. When Rachel asked why, the blonde said she hadn't woken up past 5:30 since she was fourteen, and she didn't <em>know<em> why. She was quiet enough when walking around the apartment, but _always_ failed to remember the alarm system that Artie insisted on putting on their door (because you know, pretty girls shouldn't live on their own, okay Artie, thanks). Rachel could have _sworn_ she put a posted note there, reminding Quinn to _turn it off _before she opened the door. It was even purple. So, either Quinn was _that_ oblivious, or she was doing it on purpose. Honestly, Rachel wouldn't have been surprised by either.

But there it was, right on time. The blaring of the alarm muffled Rachel's loud groan. She threw her pillow over her head in hopes of blocking out the siren. How the whole entire _universe _didn't wake up from the noise was just too far beyond her. It was over in fifteen seconds, fourteen seconds too long. When it ended the brunette heard the frustrated stomp of a foot and then the quick patter of Quinn's feet up the stairs. Rachel's ears tracked the sound all the way to the side of her bed. She huffed quietly as vanilla filled all of her senses. There was a very soft sequence of taps on the brunette's exposed shoulder.

"Yes Quinn?" She mumbled from under her covers. The tapping insisted, so Rachel turned over to uncover her sleepy face. "_What?_" She asked, trying not to sound too much like an unfed daemon. Quinn frowned apologetically.

"…Are you awake?" The blonde whispered, in a childlike way. Rachel didn't answer her, but stared. She wanted to seem annoyed, but really, she was just amazed at the blonde's natural beauty. Quinn bit her lip and rocked back and forth on her heals. "I'm really sorry Rachel!" She hushed. Rachel softened her features but turned back around the other way, closing her eyes. Quinn smiled and placed three gentle pats on the brunettes head. "Go back to sleep," she hummed softly. Rachel smiled involuntarily at the girl's innocence. She heard her go out through the downstairs door, but not before resetting that damn alarm. Rachel couldn't stay mad. Hell, she could even _be _mad. And, as soon as the blonde was out of the apartment, she missed her. _Why,_ Rachel didn't know, she didn't want too. But she missed her.

Then Rachel had a thought. She was in no mood to let Quinn leave so early, and then come home after Rachel had already eaten her breakfast, only to leave again and be gone all day after that. Doing what it was that the blonde did. Rachel had known Quinn a month. And so what if she was hooked? The brunette got attached to people too easily, and she wanted more time with Quinn, and she was damn right about to go get it.

Rachel shoved her covers off and took matters into her own hands. She threw her hair up into a ponytail, put on some foundation, and put her favorite tweed coat over her home-made Barbra T-shirt. Her moccasins were the first thing she could find to throw on her feet. She sent up and gentle thanks that her coat matched her black ankle length leggings. Rachel was in a hurry, but she would _never _let herself leave the house with clothes that didn't match. She just barely remembered to turn off the alarm before she stomped out the door.

Rachel, for the first time realized, what the world looked like at 5:40 in the morning. She found it rather beautiful. Light grey clouds covered most of the sky, with pale blues and pinks peaking out behind them. Fog limited her vision to about fifty feet in all directions, making her eyes water slightly. But, she liked it, a lot. The city seemed quieter, even where Rachel lived, which was considered almost "suburban" compared to everywhere else in New York. It was very peaceful, the air felt damp and green. The brunette could only admire her surroundings for about a block and half before she realized she had no idea where she was planning to go. Quinn was a good half an hour ahead of her, and with Rachel's luck she probably went the opposite way. Where would she be? Would she have taken the subway, going somewhere far away? '_No' _Thought Rachel. Quinn didn't have a metro card that lasted her more than a day yet. _'Mental note: Get Quinn a metro card.' _Then, _where_? Rachel walked lazily over to lean up against a small tree that had a home in the middle of the sidewalk. She thought about how if she turned around and went back past her apartment, she'd be walking towards the restaurants and quirky café's and shops that were all in her little part of Brooklyn. If she kept on going the way she was going she would get to the parks and the more relaxed area, where there was hardly any traffic. _'The park! Quinn would love that!' _Decision made, and Rachel kept going the same way.

As Rachel traveled, she wondered what possessed her to do this. She left the apartment mad, and determined. Determined to spend more than an hour or two with Quinn. But, now she just felt stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid. She realized that she had just got out of bed, and ran out of her apartment to spend some time with a girl she had known for a few weeks. Sure, she knew that Quinn had a horrible diet, minus a slight obsession with fruit. And she knew that her foods couldn't touch, and not to give her red grapes or white wine. She knew that she was incredibly charming and lovely and everything that was beautiful and good. _'Wait, what? I didn't mean that. Damn you Quinn Brain!' _She thought angrily. It didn't make sense, she and Quinn weren't really friends yet, she shouldn't be doing this. She. Should. _Not. _Be. Doing. This. '_Turn around feet! Stop moving!' _It was all Rachel wanted but she was already at a park (her favorite one in Brooklyn) and she just_ couldn't _make her feet stop.

_'This is stupid, this is stupid, and this is stupid…' _The inner chant continued as she walked briskly through a random path into the woods, fog still limited her vision. Something made her stop. A tall figure leaned up against a tree was in the distance. Rachel narrowed her eyes through the mist, but it was no good. She continued slowly. '_Oh _shit!_'_ It _was_ Quinn. How Rachel had found her in the first place she looked was some sort of miracle, she smiled slightly. The blonde was wearing red flannel pajama pants and a baggy grey sweatshirt with two little blue elephants on it, a pair of worn Sperry's adorned her feet. But something else caught her eye. In Quinn's hand was an unlit cigarette, being spun around through her nimble fingers, eyes concentrated intensely on it. Rachel cocked an eyebrow. _'Quinn Fabray, innocent, sweet, Quinn Fabray. A smoker?' _It was almost sad. But Rachel was still overjoyed by just finding her. So, she played it coy. Nice and casual like a good Rachel should.

"So, this is how you act when nobodies looking," the brunette said, making her way up, five feet in front of the blonde.

Quinn looked up and smiled hugely, completely different from her almost pained expression before. She looked genuinely happy to see the brunette, and it made Rachel fight back a blush.

"Hi Rachel," the blonde said through a sweet smile. Rachel smiled despite her confusion. All she knew was that she liked smiley, crazy Quinn, better than sad, smoker Quinn. The brunette eyed the cigarette that sat loosely in the blonde's pointer and middle finger at her side. Quinn followed her gaze and widened her hazel eyes. "Oh, it's uh…an old habit I picked up from my 'pink-haired' stage back in senior year…it's been on and off since then. I try to stay off as long as possible. This is my first one in five weeks!" Quinn sounded like a kid as she spoke and shuffled her feet in the dirt, so innocent. _'Okay,' _Rachel thought, '_I give her credit, to look so blameless with a cancer stick in her hand. Girls got talent,' _Rachel leaned up on the tree next to the blonde.

"Well, lets see if we can make it six weeks, yeah?" The brunette said, taking the smoke from Quinn's hand and putting it in her pocket. "Let's keep this happy," she continued softly. Quinn furrowed her eyebrows in confusion at Rachel's words.

"Happy?"

"Quinn, you have a flaw. Other than that, you're a happy person right?" Quinn nodded vigorously, eyes widening in childlike ways. Rachel giggled. "Good, because, I like it when things are happy. I'm supposed to be the adult, well, as _adult _as I can be. You just be the easy-going Quinn okay? Because the Quinn _I _know, wouldn't sneak away to smoke right?" Quinn nodded again, jumping up and down with the intense momentum. Rachel laughed. "Okay, okay…calm down silly,"

"I'm happy Rachel," Quinn said, sliding down the tree, Rachel followed suit, settled on the forest floor next to her. "I've never liked this part of me, it's super different from the rest of me…" She trailed off. They settled into a comfortable silence for a few minutes, watching the fog thin very slowly and the sun rise up over the trees that surrounded them. Rachel was in a very subtle bliss, but she wouldn't even tell herself that because, well, everything she felt when Quinn was around scared her. "Rachel?" Quinn said softly, rolling her head to look at the brunette's profile.

"Yes Quinn?" Rachel asked, her heart fluttering at the sound of the blonde's voice, she pushed that feeling aside as well. Quinn swallowed and looked down at Rachel's hand that rested on a tree root at her side, and grabbed gently into hers.

"I just wanted to let you know that I think you're very nice. You've only really just met me and you're so kind and thoughtful…just…thanks," Quinn said, with an out of character seriousness to her voice. Rachel held back a big smile.

"Thank you Quinn. You're very easy to like you know. It comes natural I guess…" The brunette said. Quinn beamed, not bothering to hold back any expression.

"Rachel?" She asked after a minute, losing the smile and becoming quite shy in demeanor.

"Quinn?"

"Would you…I mean…do you…do you want to be my friend?" Quinn ducked her head as she asked. Rachel couldn't help but laugh out loud, partly at Quinn's adorableness and partly at the ridiculousness of her question.

"_Quinn! _Of course I want to be friends! I figured we were heading there anyways! With you teaching me how to bake spaghetti and meatballs and me telling you Barbra Streisand's complete history…friends do that right?" Rachel responded, giving Quinn's hand a reassuring squeeze. Quinn's smile was so big and so beautiful it must have hurt her face.

"You don't bake it, you cook it Rachel," she explained sweetly.

"Well," Rachel said, avoiding getting into any conversation that would involve her pitiful cooking skills. "Good thing we are friends now and you can make sure I get fed!" Quinn giggled before widening her eyes in thrill.

"_Wait! _Does this mean I get to be friends with the boys too?" She asked. Rachel could feel her hand shaking from excitement.

"Quinn, the guys haven't stopped talking about you since they met you four weeks ago! They've been asking me when they could see you again. I just don't know your schedule I guess, I don't know when you'll be around. I mean, they live right down stairs, it just hasn't really worked out...and with classes starting back up soon, it's hard to-"

"Remember when you said you didn't really talk much anymore?" Quinn asked playfully, cutting her off. "You lied," Rachel blushed deeply and turned her face to the rising sun. "How about tonight? We can go out to eat…I mean, it's not really my thing…I don't like crowds all that much. But, I think if I was surrounded by my new _friends_ it wouldn't be so tough!" Quinn suggested. Rachel nodded in agreement; almost not bring able to take the cuteness.

"That sounds like fun Quinn," she said. Quinn beamed again, Rachel only saw from the corner of her eye because she didn't think she could handle anymore butterflies dancing around in her belly.

This was the longest they had held hands without Quinn pulling away; Rachel was hyperaware of that fact. But sure enough Quinn took her hand back all too soon when she turned back to watch sun continue its journey above the horizon. Rachel remembered something suddenly.

"Quinn…?" She asked with confusion graced across her features.

"Yes Rachel?"

"…When were you planning on painting your room…you bought that paint ages ago," the brunette stated her question in the hopes that Quinn would ask for help, more bonding time. Quinn made a funny little sound of amazement and face palmed herself.

"I _totally _forgot about that! How about this weekend? I don't have anywhere to be…I mean, if you wanted to help me…"

"I would love to help you!" Rachel laughed, _'Plan in motion'_ she thought happily. Quinn just smiled contently and leant her head back against the bark and closed her eyes, Rachel took this time to look at her. With Quinn's eyes closed wouldn't get caught. "Do you have the time?" She asked, turning her head back as Quinn took out an Ipod Touch from her pant pocket.

"It's…6:10,"

"Thank you,"

"Sure thing!"

* * *

><p>They watched the rest of the dawn bloom into morning in a content silence before they went home, walking side by side. Every time their hands would brush, Rachel fought the urge to grab it, subsiding it with her chit chat about 'Funny Girl', something Quinn had never seen. That needed to be fixed as soon as possible. The girls made it home at 7:30. And it took Rachel all but three seconds to plant Quinn on the couch in front of what Rachel considered "The Best Music Of All Time." Popcorn was made (by Rachel, she liked to think of herself as some sort of microwave rookie) and drinks were poured (apple juice for Quinn and coke for Rachel.) Rachel spent most of the movie watching Quinn's reactions and facial expressions as Barbra moved around the screen, singing and dancing wonderfully. And when it was over Rachel bombarded a very sleepy Quinn with a million questions about it, testing her on every little detail.<p>

"Rachel, no more! I don't know, I can't remember what Nick said after Fanny said that. Can I please take a nap now…? I'm very tired," Quinn pleaded. Rachel smiled, toning down her enthusiasm. She nodded her head and got off the couch, not before giving Quinn a few good pats on the head, purposefully doing the same thing the blonde had done that morning.

"I'm sorry. I'm glad you liked it though. You go to sleep and I will go talk to the boys about tonight okay?" Rachel said. Quinn nodded lazily and stretched out like a cat on the couch, sighing. Rachel laughed and headed down the stairs (turned off the alarm) and went out the door.

The brunette didn't bother knocking on Kurt and Blaine's door; she stuck her key in the lock and flew it open. She wished almost immediately that she had knocked, because of what she witnessed on the other side of the door. Kurt and Blaine were becoming very intimate on the couch, too distracted to even notice that Rachel was standing there with wide eyes.

"Aw _god! _Please _stop!" _The brunette yelled, coming to her senses and throwing a hand over her eyes. She heard some gasps and thumps; someone fell off the couch, and the sound of a zipper being re-zipped. Rachel shuddered. "I'm sorry!" She said, tossing up her free hand. "Sorry,"

Someone cleared their throat, Rachel peaked through her fingers. Both boys were decent and smoothing down their hair. The brunette removed her hand and smile coyly.

"Did I kill the mood?"

"Totally," Kurt muttered with his arms around his chest. Blaine just laughed, really hard.

"Oh god that was awful, so terrible, I'm sorry Rachel. A-re you traumatized?" The dark haired boy said, clinging his sides and he keeled is shaking body over.

"I was about to get laid…do you know how much you turn me off Rachel? _This much!"_ Kurt gestured to his crotch. Rachel grimaced and made herself comfortable on a bar stool at the other side of the room. '_Ouch.' _ Blaine had composed himself by now and stood up to wipe his watery eyes.

"That was hilarious, just hilarious," he said. He went over to the kitchen and grabbed Rachel's special jar full of "Calm Down Cookies" that she kept in every apartment that held a friend. "Just in case," he said jokingly. Kurt sat down next to Rachel in a huff, grabbing one of the cookies and eating it whole.

"I need to ask you guys something," the brunette started, trying to forget about what had happened. It was easier for her to just act completely as though it had never happened, although she didn't know how to remove the images from her brain. The boys followed her lead and turned their attention to the impending proposal.

"Is it about Quinn? Where is the girl? We haven't seen her since…oh god. You did it didn't you? You killed her, she seemed so sweet though!" Blaine said, feigning astonishment. Rachel just rolled her eyes and punched his bicep, and then tried not to wince at the pain that shot through her arm. He didn't deserve that accomplishment. But Blaine smirked anyway.

"_No!" _ Rachel spat. "She's _alive. _We just watched 'Funny Girl', and now she's napping,"

"Well why _are _you here then? Seeing as though you don't need our help to conceal and hide her body," Kurt asked, swallowing another cookie in one piece. There wasn't enough eye roll on the planet.

"Maybe I just wanted to hang out with my _friends!" _She retaliated, crossing her arms over her chest and taking a cookie. The boys sat in silence for a moment; they knew it wasn't the case, not this time. If she just wanted to hangout she would have left after she interrupted them, it wouldn't have been worth the awkwardness of seeing them together. "Okay fine," Rachel said, sitting up straighter and eyeing Kurt somewhat darkly as he stole another cookie. "Quinn was wondering if you guys wanted to go out to dinner with us tonight. To sort of, re-introduce you guys I guess…it would make her really happy," Rachel explained.

Blaine smiled and Kurt clasped his hands together and bounced up and down on the seat.

"Oh, my, gosh! I think I have the perfect outfit! Where? _When_?" Kurt had to get off the chair as he flung his hands around in excitement.

"Rachel, tell Quinn we'll be there," said Blaine.

"7:30?" Rachel asked. She stood up and walked backwards towards the door. She couldn't even admit it to herself, but she was _already _missing Quinn. Kurt ran up to hug her.

"Yes, yes, _yes!_ We will be there Rachel! Just text us, and you had better be beautiful looking!" He exclaimed. Rachel nodded enthusiastically and went out the door, quickly opening her own. 'Fast walking' up the stairs is what Rachel would have called it if you asked her, but she ran. The excitement of just seeing Quinn again could be considered borderline creepy, but she couldn't help it. As she reached the top she frowned, Quinn wasn't on the couch.

"Quinn?" Rachel called, there was a sound of silverware clicking and then Rachel saw a box of cereal fly across the room. It landed safely on the couch, still closed. The brunette made her way to the kitchen. Quinn was sitting on a barstool in front of a concoction that looked like Captain Crunch, Coco Puffs, and Reeses Puffs, with a mouth too full to announce where she was. "Um, hi!" The brunette greeted her with a disgusted look towards the blonde's cereal bowl. Quinn waved happily, moving her overstuffed mouth up and down.

"I was hungry, we didn't have breakfast!" Quinn said in her defense after she had worked through and swallowed. Rachel laughed and gave the blonde a few pats on the head as she went to the fridge. She pulled out an apple and poured herself day-old coffee before sitting down in the seat next to Quinn.

"The boys will meet us for dinner; you get to pick the place and time. So whenever you know…" The brunette explained behind her coffee cup. Quinn made a face.

"You drink cold, day old coffee?"

"You eat…_that?"_ Rachel couldn't even think of a word to call whatever it was Quinn was inhaling, every five year-olds dream maybe. "Getting back to the _point, _where do you want to eat tonight?"

The blonde just smiled towards her bowl and shrugged.

"I don't really know many places around here…"

"Well, I might know a place," Rachel offered.

"Yeah?" Quinn looked relieved for half a second. The brunette had to laugh.

"Why do you do that?" She asked. Quinn furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "It seems like you go through a million emotions every time someone says something, and you always settle on excitement!"

"I dunno," the blonde shrugged again. "I feel a lot sometimes. I don't know what to do with all my feelings I guess…" She explained.

"Okay, okay sorry. It doesn't matter now," Rachel said, internally cursing herself for asking such a stupid question. "This place though, it doesn't have a name. But me and the boys go there all the time, we call it the Streisdionna, after Streisand, Dion, and Madonna," the brunette explained. Quinn giggled and brought her hand up to her mouth.

"You're really silly Rachel," she commented. Rachel smiled and felt the soft fluttery feelings in her stomach again.

"Well anyway," she cleared her throat. "The wait can be crazy sometimes, so you and me will have to get there early and save a spot, the boys get awfully moody and impatient,"

"And _you _don't?" Quinn asked with a smile. "You don't strike me as a patient person Rachel!"

"Hey! I'll have you to keep me company won't I?"

Quinn nodded her head quickly. "Oh yes, I can be good company sometimes, other times people get freaked out…"

"Huh?"

"I dunno! People think I'm weird sometimes…" Quinn explained in a mouse-like voice. Well, if that didn't just break Rachel's heart a little bit.

"Well, _I _don't think you're weird at all Quinn,"

"Thank you Rachel,"

"Uh huh,"

* * *

><p>Rachel paced back and forth her room in a bathrobe and wet hair. This was a nightmare. She couldn't figure out what to wear or how to fix her hair. It was already six o'clock and they had settled on meeting the boys at seven thirty. Quinn was off in her room getting ready and probably looking beautiful. And Rachel couldn't even calm down enough to think. Normally, this would have been easy for her. She would have thrown on something cute and been out the door no sweat. She always dressed to impress. But that was when she was worried about meeting someone famous like an actor or a producer. Tonight was different, she wanted to impress a certain blonde and it was doing nothing for her nerves. '<em>WWBSD Rachel! Think!' <em> 'What Would Barbara Streisand Do.' Rachel had resorted herself to that. It was pathetic. _She _was pathetic.

A knock on the brunette's door made her jump ten feet high into the air.

"Rachel? Are you almost ready?" It was Quinn. Lovely Quinn with the lovely voice, and the lovely disposition that melted Rachel's heart every time. '_Seriously Quinn Brain? _Not _now.' _

"I uh, um, I- uh, no," Rachel heard a giggle from the other side of the door and reluctantly smiled.

"Can I come in Rachel?" Quinn asked in a small voice. Rachel blushed, her hair was stringy and wet and she had zero make-up on. She was in no condition to see Quinn, she opened her mouth to say no-

"Yes!" Rachel blurted out instead. '_Dammit!' _The door opened and Rachel froze. Quinn had on a navy blue, knee length, sundress with a grey little elephant pattern adorning it, her shoulder length blonde hair was French braided up into a loose pony tail, and dark blue Tom's graced her feet. She was stunning in a perfectly casual way. Rachel shook her head and blinked before Quinn could notice her staring.

"Silly Rachel! We gotta go soon!" Quinn said, walking into the room and shutting the door, Rachel felt dizzy and sat on the bed. '_This is ridiculous Rachel, seriously, get a hold of yourself. You're a damn _Berry_! What would Barbara say if she saw you acting like this? Over a _girl_ nonetheless.' _ "Can I help you?" Quinn asked, already making her way to the brunette's closet. She rocked back and forth on her heels and brought a finger up to tap on her chin. She 'Hmm-ed.'

"I was thinking that purple dress right in front of you?" Rachel supplied, gaining her composure and walking up behind Quinn.

"_Perfect!_' Quinn gasped and bounced up and down a little on her toes, then did a few spins and shuffles of her feet. Rachel giggled. "Here," the blonde gave her the dress and turned around. "I won't look!" she promised. Rachel blushed deeply and pulled the sundress up onto her body. It was a deep periwinkle with a straight neck and short sleeves, little bows tied at the shoulders. The brunette cleared her throat to announce her decency. Quinn turned back around a smiled that huge smile you get when you find out that Santa really _did _come to your house and your dad's were just lying to you. The brunette's blushed deepened.

"Wow Rachel, you look really pretty…" Quinn commented. Rachel could have sworn a light pigment of pink had settled across the blondes face, but it could have just been her makeup. The brunette shook the heat from her face and sat down at her vanity. "What are you gonna do with your hair?"

"I don't know…" Rachel pondered her options. Up? Down? Natural? Curly?

"You should leave it down," Quinn suggested, grabbing Rachel's hairbrush and gently working it through her brown hair. The brunette shuddered slightly. "Just let it dry naturally, I bet it'll look great!" The blonde continued brushing while Rachel started her makeup, anything to distract herself from the girl touching her hair.

"Thank you Quinn,"

Quinn patted the brunette's head.

"Uh huh!"

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading :). Mistakes are mine! <strong><span>I would love to hear your input guys! review!<span>**_


End file.
